


When They Tell You They Love You

by justanonlinelove



Category: Original Work
Genre: Slam Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27092698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanonlinelove/pseuds/justanonlinelove
Summary: this is nothing compared to the source material! please watch that and support
Kudos: 2





	When They Tell You They Love You

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [When a Boy Tells You He Loves You](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/702760) by Edwin Bodney. 



> this is nothing compared to the source material! please watch that and support

when they tell you that they love you, it'll be the first time you've heard it. you've never been brokenhearted before, so you believe it. after all, why would they lie?

you ignore the panic, the worry, the anxiety, the fears. you ignore the fact that those are all the same thing in favor of this, new and exciting and here.

they hand you the words, sweet and innocent, ones and zeroes. their lips press to yours in soft breathless kisses, hands curled around hips, and that's what i love you means, right?

you still adore them on top of you, your bleeding hands pinned to the ground, all flustered arguments and dumb jokes. you might not know what love is, but this feels damn close.

they are easy to love. their smile is sunshine, and their laugh is music. you feel like you are overflowing, champagne spilling out of a cup held carefully with a grip that's just a little too tight.

they're beautiful, and it makes something in your chest want to burst, and you can't breathe. you ignore how much it feels like an asthma attack.

it was dumb of you to think that anything was too precious to say out loud. 

when they tell you that they love you, you think about god. you don't believe, but your parents do. how can something so beautiful get people disowned? how can something so beautiful be up to the law?

it's just love, right? you thought love was supposed to be good.

you did not ask to love who you love. you did not ask to love. but they are so soft, and it's so easy to hand them your heart. how could it be wrong? 

when they tell you that they love you, you are shrouded in silence. it only happens when everyone else is asleep. 

it feels like a secret. you wish it didn't have to be a secret, wrapped in shadows and deleted text messages.

they tell you that they love you while they look at someone else the way they used to look at you. 

you think they meant it once. in saccharine memories, the ones colored by sunset where you're flushing red as the sky, it's easy enough to remember the tight feeling in your chest. you can only hope they felt it too.

eventually, "i love you" starts to sound more like "i'm sorry". is there a difference?

you still mean it, and you don't know how to stop.

it is easy enough to lose yourself. give people pieces of your heart until you barely have one anymore. it hurts, bleeding out, but you think it would make a nice painting. vaguely, you think that's not the right thing to think. your thoughts wander a lot when you're falling apart.

people are not easy to love anymore. it has been a long time. you are no longer as soft, and you are no longer in love. but that's now, and this isn't about now.

when you tell them that you love them and they don't say it back, the crease between their eyebrows like a crumpled piece of paper that used to be a poem, you just smile. the pain borders on familiar.

they are just a person, remember?


End file.
